Stages of Moon
by StarsInMe
Summary: Austin Moon Successful, Strong, Secretive comes across Sweet, Innocent Ally Dawson. What will happen? (50 shades of grey kinda thing)
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING_**

**__**_Okay so this is a new story i'm working on I hope you guys like it. Enjoy and review! :) and Don't worry I'm still going to continue Austin the Menace this is just something I've really wanted to do so yeah haha ENJOY! :D_

* * *

My blood pressure was rising and my fingers were slightly shaking. Somehow I still managed to stand as the young, very attractive woman called my name. I stood and made my way over to her desk, my black heels clicking against the floor as I moved along.

" is ready for you." She paused and smiled. "Just go down the hallway here, and make a left. You will see a door with Mr. Moon on it. I'm sure you'll know what to do from there." She smiled and he eyes went back down to her computer screen.  
By the time I had made my way to his office my heels were already putting my feet in pure agony. The sooner this interview is over, the better. I breathed in, and brought my knuckles to the door and gave it a soft two knocks, waiting with patients, and a whole bunch of nerves. I heard a deep, mature voice call out to me telling me to enter. I wrapped my fingers around the doorknob and gently opened the door, tripping over my own feet and falling head first into the door. Gaping, a hear a gasp and watched as a young flawless man pushed away from his chair and stood up.  
"Are you alright?" he asked me. I looked up, my answer getting caught in my throat as this glorious man stood in front of me. His hair golden blonde, his perfect complexion complemented his soy brown eyes so perfectly. And to his clear amusement, his lip twitched as he sat back down.  
"Please, have a seat." He motioned to the chair and then to the door. "And please, close the door behind you."  
I bit my lip, I just had to fall into this mans office…I mean literally fall. Before I sat down I soothed my palms over down the back of my black pencil skirt and sat crossing my one ankle over the other. With the black heels and black pencil skirt I wore a white lace flower top that was tucked into my skirt. This is definitely not the way I dress, but for a job interview that is an exception.  
"So—" he began, " , correct?" he asked pointing a finger at me and leaning back in his chair.  
I nodded as his eyes scanned me down like I was a piece of paper will small words printed onto the paper in an unreadable font. I shifted in my seat and tugged my skirt a little down my leg and I watched from the corner of my eye as his lip twitched.  
" , is there any specific reason you are interested in this job?" he leaned up in his chair and pulled out a file that was placed on top of his desk, buried underneath other files. I went on about how I found out about this job and why I wanted it, but his mind only seemed to be concentrated on the paper in his hand as if I wasn't even in the room. Well, he definitely acted like I was in the room, but that's it. Only me, not my words.  
"And what are you looking to work here for? What position?" he asked tossing the paper onto his desk and bringing his arms around his head, once again leaning back in his chair watching me with his soy like eyes.  
"Assistant." I kept it short this time. One simple answer, he wasn't listening before so why make an effort now? Because you're future of a job is on the line you dumb—I mentally kicked myself. My inner conscience always comes out at times like this and yells at me when I doubt myself, or in this case when I don't try hard enough.  
"Really?" he went on, "Because I'm currently looking for an assistant Miss. Dawson. And I may have just found one." His lips curled up as he slightly leaned up in his seat, his eyes looking straight through mine, nowhere else. Not even twitching to the slightest sounds. "So tell me…how old are you?"  
"20." Another simple answer to his simple question, but I felt more needed to be pronounced. "I'll be twenty one this Friday. I hope it won't be an issue that I'm only 20…"  
"No, not at all. You're over eighteen now aren't you? So we have no problem." For some reason I seeked his age, but he is interviewing me, I'm not interviewing him. He looks so young and gorgeous, he has to be around 23-24, but some of his facial expressions make me want to assume he could be 28-29. But then that gorgeous young looking man keeps creeping back to me.  
He began telling me what he would want me to do for him, simple things. Fetch him coffee, make copies of papers when he asks. But his tone changed, a more serious tone echoed through his sexy sleek voice.  
"One thing is most demanding. When I need you, you must come. No ifs, ands, or buts about it." I nodded. I don't see why he would need me, but he's the boss.  
"I may even need you early in the morning, when I ask, you must come."  
"How early?" I managed slip out of my roped up tonsils.  
"Whenever I call. Maybe four, six…you'll see why when that time comes." And then a silk, sleek smirk came across his flawless young face.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

_Okay here is the second chapter! Enjoy and review! :D _

* * *

It was early eight in the morning. I had awoke to my alarm around six to get ready for my first day of work. It has only been three days since my interview with Mr. Moon, and I am extremely surprised with how fast this job was handed down to me. And it pays immensely well, not to mention the great view of a gorgeous god I get to gawk at all day.

I arrived on perfect timing, wearing my favorite black heels with my white jeans and my simple white dress shirt. Being taken by surprise the same women from three days ago greeted me at her desk. "Hello , are you excited for your first day of work?" she asked smiling over at me, taking her eyes off her computer screen and bringing her attention to me.

"Please, call me Ally. And very much so." I smiled warningly at her, anxious to get to his office already. Not just because of his presence, but because it's my first day of working at such a strict, rich company. I don't want to seem rude or uneven on my first day, so I just listen to her speak.

"Well I shouldn't keep you. Good luck Miss—Ally." She smiled and nodded, going back to her screen. Breathing in nervously I made my way down the half long hallway and looked up seeing " " on the wooden closed door. I shifted my knuckles up, and knocked softly.

"Come in." he shouted through the door. I closed my mouth before I greeted him seeing him on his blackberry. I adjusted my purse around my shoulder and stood there slightly unsteady of what to do. I cleared my throat quietly very aware of his piercing eyes watching my every move. I closed my eyes as I turned my back to him and sat quietly on the black couch over on the left side of the room. I sat watching as he turned on his chair so he is now facing me. His eyes not leaving me whatsoever.

"I see…well I'm sure you're aware of what I could do…so like I have originally planned, have it here by nine." And with that he hung up, his eyes still on me "Good morning Miss. Dawson." he smiled, but somehow shying in a smirk. "There will be some contents being delivered to complete your side of the room." He placed his elbow on the arm of his chair, shifted to his left side and cupped his chin with his thumb and traced his pointer finger over his lips.

"Contents?" I questioned now realizing the person he practically threatened was _because of me_. In a way.

"Yes, contents." He paused, and I stayed silent. "As in a desk, a chair and some filing cabinets." I sighed in unknown as to if he needed to order all of this stuff, or he just wanted to. I don't want to offend him, so I'll leave it go.

"Until then, you can fetch me a coffee from the lounge. Dark, just dark." With is _sort of_ playful mood swiping beneath his feet he turned back to his desk to pick up his blackberry and a piece of paper, then typing into his blackberry. I assumed copying the information from the paper.

I returned with Mr. Moon's coffee, steaming hot and purely black. I knocked before I entered and opened the door as he called me in. I shut the door behind me and walked over placing his coffee on his desk.

"You don't have to do that you know." He said reaching for his coffee and bringing the steaming cup to his lips raising his eyebrows as he sipped. "Good." He placed it back on the table reaching for some paper work.

"Do what?" I asked sitting down in the chair in front of his desk unaware if he wants me to sit here…or sit anywhere for that matter, so I stood back up before I fully sat.

He watched me carefully, his eyes moving from the chair to me. "Knock. Just walk in."

I nodded, everyone else knocks, why not make me? My thoughts were interrupted when a faint beep echoed through the room. "Exactly why I need an assistant." He hissed and pressed a white button on his desk phone, speaking into the mid air. "What?" he seemed annoyed, interrupted? But for what, nothing was happening.

"I'm sorry for this interruption Mr. Moon, but there is a moving truck out-front with some items that they say needs to be delivered to your office. Shall I let them through?" I wasn't sure who this woman was, but I'm pretty sure I was the girl I had spoken to earlier this morning. She seems uneven around Mr. Moon, almost like a little girl with a crush. _But who isn't uneven around this sexy, sleek Man._

"Yes. Send them right up." And with that he pressed the same button again, ending the short call. Gazing over at me he rose. "You're contents have arrived."

I watched as three men placed the last content of the three contents into the corner of the room. The walls are a dark brown, with two big glass windows right behind Mr. Moon's desk looking out over onto the busy streets of Seattle. To go with the dark brown walls, the carpet is complete black and very flat. His desk being dark wooden brown. I looked over, my desk about three feet away from his. It's black with silver metal poles holding it up, a black three bin filing cabinet and a soft black chair on wheels.

"What do you think ?" Mr. Moon asked now standing a shy couple of inches away from me. I smiled and continued to look at my side of the room. "Very nice Mr. Moon." I turned around to face him, and watched as he eased the three men out, and he shut the door as they left. "Mr. Moon…I would feel more comfortable if you were to call me Ally—" for some reason, my words come out with pure nervousness.

"Miss. Dawson, I would feel uncomfortable if I were to call you…by your first name. I'd like to keep this strictly professional—in some ways." The corner of his lip twitched up as he brought his coffee to his tempting soft blush lips. "I'd be pleased if you were to make yourself completely comfortable here. You don't have to knock when you come in here, this is now your office too." He said moving his hand towards my side of the room. I sucked in my bottom lip and pushed out a smile.

"Please make twelve copies of this." He said handing me a paper going into details on how to make copies.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_Here is the new chapter sorry it took to long well I hope you guys like it! Anyways enjoy and review! :D_

* * *

"Here you go." I handed him the twelve copies that I made, and also the original. Feeling just a tad more comfortable I made my way over to my area in the room, and danced my fingers along my black desk. I smiled at myself for accomplishing something good. I placed my hands on my chair and pulled it out, sitting down and looking over at Mr. Moon with only my eyes, and flushed when I noticed he was gazing at me.

He chuckled quietly, and removed his hand from his chin looking down at his desk. "So, Miss. Dawson, what does a girl like you do in her free time?" I bit my lip and looked up over at him, interlocking my fingers and placing them down on my lap. "Probably nothing interesting." I mumbled—mentally kicking myself again. Well make yourself sound damn interesting. "Just, you know. I like to go out…grab a few drinks with some friends." I sucked in my bottom lip, tugging at it hard.

"What about you?" I asked, slightly awkward. I'm not sure if I should be asking my boss what he does in his free time, but I just did so…

He chuckled again, returning his gaze to me. "Are you a heavy drinker?"

I shifted in my chair and shook my head. "No…not really."

"Well I'd hope not, you're only 20." He looked over slightly, narrowing his eyes and smirking. Shit. My boss knows I drink, and I'm not 21.

"Well, tomorrow is Friday…so I can officially drink."

"Oh yes, that reminds me." He reached down and pulled his desk drew open, pulling out a large glass bottle, and two small cups. He snapped open the cap and poured some of the light brown liquid into the cups, and handed me one, raising the class he grinned. "Happy Birthday, to 21 years." He smirked and tapped his cup against mine.

—-

"That's your boss? The guy you have to listen to and do whatever he tells you do to? Well damn, I'd do anything he tells me to do any day." I shook my head and laughed, putting my phone back in my pocket tearing my gaze away from Mr. Moon's photo. "It seems to me like he wants you in the sack." My friend Trish smirked and brought her bottle of beer to her full lips. I almost practically chocked on my beer, pulling the bottle away from my lips I coughed uncontrollably.

Trish laughed and patted my back, raising her hands signaling the bar tender over. "I mean from what you've told me, he wants you Ally, and not just for you to get him coffee or copy papers for him." Trish turned over to the bar tender and shooed her off. "Let's get wasted." Trish smirked tapping her bottle against mine.

—

It was late, and dark. Or so it seems. I was face first buried in a warm bed. My face buried in a pillow, I moaned into it, my head throbbing insidiously. I reached my hand up from under the blanket and tangled my finger in my hair, holding my head still as I shifted up. I squinted my eyes as I glanced around the unfamiliar room. A big glass window is to my right, with a long white paneled balcony. I looked around becoming nervous, where the hell am I? I looked around the room, the walls white, the curtains around the closed balcony windows are white, the two side bed tables, white, and the carpet, white. I nervously swung my feet over the side of the bed and stepped onto the floor. I looked away from the window, avoiding eye contact with the bright street lights. I slowly opened the door, easing my head out I come in contact with a light brown wooden floor. The walls outside of the room white as well. I quietly sneaked out of the room my heart racing with each breathe I took. I sucked in my bottom lip, and passed a wall, looking into what seems to be a kitchen. I looked in seeing a man sitting on a black stool that is placed around a black kitchen island. Before I took notice to my surrounds I recognized the man in front of me. My boss, the very own Mr. Moon.

—

"Miss. Dawson, you're up." He flashed me his usual knee breaking smirk. He wore a black dress shirt, a pair of black jeans and black dress shoes. He patted the chair next to him signaling for me to sit next to him. My breathed still caught in my throat, I realized I was holding my breath. I breathed out the invisible hair ball and shyly made my way next to him. Putting my head in my hands I shook my head slightly, breathing into my hands.

"I know a remedy. Well, Miss. Jones does." He said standing up and walking down a hallway. I looked around, the fridge is big and black, and the cabinets silver with black knobs. The counter below the cabinets matching the black kitchen island, fridge and the microwave. Too much black? Maybe, but the white hard floor attracts all the attention. How did I get here? Why am I here? So many questions left unanswered. I looked up flushed as Austin returned with an older aged woman. She wore a long light blue, older looking night gown with small darker blue flowers on it. She flashed me a smile, and looked up at Justin.

"Miss. Jones, this is Ally Dawson, she is suffering from I believe her first hangover. May you whip up your amazing remedy for her?" he asked and she smiled at him and made her way to one of the cabinets. He returned to his seat and looked down at me. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions." He spoke, leaning his left arm on the black island, and stiffing towards me.

I nodded, unsure of where to start. "Why am I here?" I looked anywhere but at him. This is so embarrassing. Shit, I'm so fucking fired.

"Don't worry you're job isn't at risk." I looked over at him in shock. "Although, what you did was full of stupidity" I looked away from him, rolling my eyes as I looked down at my lap.

"You called me from a club, drunk. Clearly." He nodded towards Miss. Jones as she placed a small shot glass on the table in front of him. "That's all Magadha, thank you." He smiled and returned his gaze to me. 'Drink this, it will help. I've had many hangovers."

I carefully took the shot glass he slid over to me and brought it to my lips, taking it down in one sip I pulled it away from my mouth and put the empty shot glass on the table, licking my lips in disgust. I heard him chuckle.

"Here." He stood up and went to the fridge, grabbed a glass from the cabinet next to the fridge and poured some orange juice. He slid It across the table to me as he put the juice back in the fridge and made his was back over, sitting next to me once again. "Drink." I quickly finished the orange juice, the pounding from earlier returning to my head.

"What did I call you for? I mean…why?"

He shrugged, looking down at me. "You didn't say much. You just said you were alone outside of a club." He paused and gazed down my body. "Come, I'll fetch you a pair of sweats." He stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me with him out of the kitchen into the living room I was in earlier with white everything, and then we entered the room I woke up in. Basically, we back tracked. He lead me to the bed and released my hand. He walked to the two doors in the room to the left of the bed and tugged the string hanging inside of the closet. He grabbed something, and tugged the string again, shutting the two doors and returning to me. "Here, they are my sweat pants. And a shirt. Put them on."

I smiled awkwardly and grabbed the clothes. I looked at what he gave me. Black sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He sat down in the white chair next to the closet door, and gazed at me. I bit my lip and stood up, I turned my back to him and unzipped my jeans, slowly tugging them down my legs. I kept facing my back against him, and I kicked my jeans to the side, thankful my panties didn't come off with my jeans. I quickly slipped on his sweats and reached for the shirt on the bed, but slightly tripped over my feet, falling back on the bed. "God, my head hurts." I looked up placing my hand on my head.

"Lift your arms." He commanded, I looked up and swallowed hard. I raised my arms slowly and he cupped under my arms lifting me up. He ran his hands down my sides and danced his fingers along the bottom fabric of my shirt. With one swift move he lifted my shirt over my head. "You know…there is one more remedy we could try…" And with another swift move, he was hovering over me, his knees between my thighs as his lips hungrily thirsted for mine. Woah.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. **

_Here is the new chapter sorry it took so long :/ haha well as always Enjoy and review! :D ps. This is rated M for a reason so don't read if you're not ready for some "graphic"?...language I guess idk ok. _

* * *

Before I could ask him what he's dong, his hands were already tearing at my bra and pulling it over my head. I gasped widening my eyes as his hot hands cupped my breast. Without hesitation, his lips captivated my nipple as his hand played with my other one. Running his teeth back and forth over, and over, my eyes rolled into the back of my head and fell back onto the bed completely giving every inch of me, to him. His hot hands made their way down my stomach, and down my thighs. He pulled back tugging my nipple with him and let it go harshly, causing me to slightly jolt beneath. He grabbed my ankles and pushed my legs up running his fingers up my thighs and his fingers suddenly dug deep into my hips.

"Still baby." He commanded his eyes now burning into mine, his pupils fully dilated with wonder and lust. "Lift yourself up." I sucked in my bottom lip hearing the anxious lust in his voice. I raised my hips, squealing as he pulled his sweatpants down my legs and threw them over his shoulder carelessly. I breathed in harshly as he groaned, running his finger from my bellybutton and down to my slit.

"I'm going to have some fun with this." I gasped in utter shock, pure embarrassment coming over my face as I flushed. Who is this man? "You're blushing my Dawson." He smirked and, with one swift move he suddenly dug his pointer finger deep inside my core. I gasped once more, gripping the sheets, digging my fingers into the white fabric. He went on, "So much fun." He groaned out, his words sounding out to me like smooth air. He removed his finger and placed his hands on my hips, he lifted me up so I am now face to face with him. "Unbutton my shirt?" he asked in an almost demanding way. I slowly nodded and moved my trembling fingers up, and slowly began unbuttoning the white cream buttons on his black dress shirt, one by one.

Once my fingers pushed the last button out of the hole in his shirt, I purposely gazed my fingers on his skin, feeling some slight hair from down there dance onto my finger. He growled and suddenly grabbed my hips, burying me into the white sheets. I huffed out as I landed on the bed, looking up I watched him intently. He grabs a foil wrap from his jeans and before I know it, he grabs my wrist and pins my arms above my head, and with his usual quick move, he's deep inside me. I close my eyes, and drop my legs from their previous bent position. I tare my gaze away from him, feeling nothing but the pleasure in my groin, suddenly I let a moan ease out of my mouth.

"That's right baby. Tell me how it feels." He's so blunt it's humiliating. But right now everything but him inside of me is passing me by, somehow is words have such an effect on me. I unknowingly squeeze myself around his shaft. Coming to realize buy his sudden act upon it.

"Shit, Ally." He called me Ally, damn now he's throwing me over the edge. I wrapped my legs around his, digging my legs between his. Moaning out with each hard thrust he pushes inside of me. His hands tighten around my wrist as he picks up his passé, moving only his hips, coaxing his member so hard and slow into me causing me to mentally scream. I sucked in my bottom lip, hard, trying to hold myself for him.

"Release yourself baby. Come for me." He commands, giving me a couple more hard thrusts before I tighten around him, and arch my lower back reaching for more of him. He stills inside of me, and tightens my wrist in his hands causing me to winch underneath him. Before I know it, he releases into the wrap and falls next to me, breathing heavily.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_Wow I'm so glad you liked the last chapter I got so many great reviews I decided to post a new chapter! well here is chapter 5 Enjoy and review! :D you guys rock!_

* * *

Next to me lays Austin, his back against the bed sheets, staring up at the white ceiling. I was still breathing heavily, very taken back by what just accrued between my boss and I. I looked over at him with just my eyes, now realizing, I'm naked! My inner conscious kicks me telling me to stay that way, but my outer shy self says get dressed, quick. I tear my obvious gaze away from the naked man next to me, and lean up on my elbows. I slide myself to the end of the bed and reach down picking up the black sweats from last night. Suddenly I squeal out as his hot hands grab my waist as he pulls me back. He hovers over me once again. God he's so sexy.

"I'm not finished with you yet." He hisses and runs his long fingers up my legs, he hooks his hands underneath my knees and lifts my legs up, sliding me feet back against the bed sheets. He keeps his hands hooked under my knees and spreads them apart, diving his head down into my flesh. I gasp loudly as he runs his tongue over my sex. No one has ever done this to me before. I freeze as his tongue does magical wonders.

In between kisses, pulls and licks he begins to groan. " . ." I gasp covering my face which has pure horror and embarrassment polished all over it. I try my hardest not to laugh. I can't believe the way this man speaks. My thoughts drift away into a sea of grey as he rubs his chin softly and slowly against my welcoming sex. I groan out as his whiskers gaze along me, up and down, over and back. I arch my lower back as he sucks, pulls, pricks and even slightly spits. He's sexy, strong, rich, well established. I should have known he wasn't normal. I should have known he would be sexy as fuck in bed. But he's more, dirty in bed. He doesn't seem to be shy about anything he's doing. Which makes me wonder. Gasping as he digs two fingers into me, I tighten my insides to help me reach a longer, and better orgasm. And soon enough, I release onto his fingers. Panting heavily, I watch tiredly as he brings his fingers to his lips. I open my mouth, mentally shaking my head. He won't do it, he better not do it, I gasp aloud shocked as he licks me off his fingers, and into his mouth. He is so blunt and carefree, it makes me worry. Me on the other hand, my face is burning of fire so I turn over onto my front and burry my face in his white, now sweaty sheets, completely humiliated.

I feel him run his fingers along my thighs and over my butt. He runs them back down and stops at the bridge of my legs, being the sides of my knees and spreads my legs apart. I moan out into the sheets as he coaxes his sex against my opening. "Again…" I mumbled into the sheet, turning my head resting my cheek into the sheets. "I can't do another round."

"Baby, when I'm finished with you. You won't be able to walk tomorrow." I see his intentional smirk from the cover of my eyes and gasp burying my face back into the sheets as he sprints into me.

—

I awake slowly to a white familiar room. Slowly opening my eyes I squint attempting to keep the rays of sun shining in through the two balcony windows. I shift slightly and look beside me, glancing over I see Austin asleep next to me, his back turned to me facing the other way, the white blanket covering no more from his waist and down. I shake my head. What have I done? I can't shake off the feeling that this is so wrong, and it will lead to no good. But will it? I shift up and look to the white bed side table. There lays a simple white shirt, and the same black sweats from last night. I look away, my face turning a high hue from remember last night's events. I was going to walk past them, but if I did, I would remain nude.

After I put on the clothes laid out for me I slowly walk past the balcony so I don't wake him. He must have picked out these clothes after I fell asleep. Or maybe Miss. Jones did it. Back tracking I look outside the balcony doors gasping. I then unlock the door, and glance over at Austin, who is soundlessly asleep. He looks as if he hadn't moved an inch. I quietly open the door and sneak my way out. I sigh in as my eyes come in contact with a beautiful beach. There are birds everywhere and not many people at all. It must be early. The sun is still attempting to rise from what looks like the endless run of water. The whole time I thought out here was nothing but an average street filled with people and gum stuck to the sidewalk. But to my surprise, it is filled with miles of sand, and an endless route of water.

"Enjoying the view." I turned suddenly seeing a half naked Mr. Moon standing against the door, gazing at me. I pushed out a shy smile and looked back out to the crystal clear ocean. "It's beautiful."

"As are you." I mentally giggle, holding in my excitement, not sure if he really means it, or he just used it as a line. I feel his fingers run down my sides, and to my lower back. I gasp as he cups my behind harshly in his hands. Will I ever get use to his bluntness? He then grabs me by my waist and flips me over his shoulder.

"I know a much better view though." He smirks and throws me on the bed, removing my clothing. Soon enough, he fills me for the third time on this glorious day.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_Okay so I fixed it here's ch. 6 and I'm posting ch. 7 too, to make up for it haha okay well as always Enjoy and Review! :D Oh and sorry update not updating so quickly I'll try harder on my updating skills :)_

* * *

I've been thinking about Austin the whole time in here. I stood in his shower, leaning against the white shower wall as the steamy hot water ran down my back. Who would have thought I would be here at this very moment? It shocks me first that I've managed to attracted such a sexy man, but it shocks me more that I'd be having sex with my boss. I slightly turn my head looking to the two sliding shower doors. They are all steamed, so I can't exactly see out. Although, I do see a shadow. I bit my lip, realizing its Austin. I watch him carefully through the fogged up glass sliding doors, and realize by the way he is moving. He's undressing! I watch as his hand quietly lands on the other side of the sliding door, and he slowly slides it open. I look up past his chest and place my gaze upon his intent smirk.

"Well hello Miss. Dawson. How is your shower going?" he asks, sliding the door shut and slowly striding to me. I watch as he licks his lips, and notice the foil wrap in his hand. He blinks, and when his eyes open, they are now fully dilated. Oh boy.

"I know that look." I whisper as he places one hand on my right hip, as he moves his other hand to my lower back, pulling my hips into his.

"That look?" he questions raising an eyebrow as his lip slightly tugs up. He runs his hand from my hip and slowly over to my right cheek. He cups my butt and runs his other hand down my left side. He takes his hands all the way down to behind the back of my knees and lifts me up pushing me against the wet, steamy wall.

"Wrap your legs around me." He commands running his hands over my freshly shaved legs. I bit my lip wrapping my legs around him and watch his eyes as they move all over my body. I suddenly flushed at where his eyes go.

"You shaved." He smirks and leans forward, licking down my neck. From where his eyes were, it's obvious he wasn't talking about my legs. I close my eyes and run my hands up his arms and behind his neck, gasping as he sucks harshly at my neck, I fist my fingers into his wet hair pulling slightly.

"Please." I whimper out, wrapping my legs tighter around him and lifting my hips so my sex pushes against his slight pubic hairs. He's shaved, but I'm assuming he came in here to shave off the unwanted hair that seeks its way out of him.

"Not yet baby." He whispers in my ear. His sexy voice dragging out each word so smoothly, causing a slight pain of pleasure in my groin. I suck in my bottom lip and watch as he runs his hand down my womanhood, and gasp as he cups my sex in his hand. I let my head lean against the wall as he cups my sex, shoving his middle finger inside of me. I immediately flex my muscles, wondering how on earth this sexy business man knows all these very, very pleasurable moves. As he moves his middle finger in and out of me, oh so slowly. He pushes his hand hard against my sex each time he moves his finger in and out.

"Mr. Moon…please—just." I can't bring myself to finish the sentence, my shy self coming back to life once again.

"Please what?" he hisses out as a whisper from my neck to my ear, and harshly moves in another finger, practically making his hand hump against my sex.

"Austin please." And with that he pulls his fingers out and moves his hand to my behind, lifting me up and slowly easing me down onto his sprung member. Gasping and moaning out as he fills me up, I press hard against the wall, whimpering as he fills me up all the way with his surprisingly long stream. Backing against the wall, he pushes me into it, basking his hips up, causing his sex to push into me repeatedly. I spread out my finger in his hair and squeeze his hair in between my fingers tugging at it, slightly moving his head with my tug.

"Still." He hisses now jamming his member into me, harder than any other time. I cry out tossing my head against the wall. He lets go of my bottom and grabs my hands pinning them up above my head and against the wall. I moan out loudly, the only way he is holding me up is by thrusting into me. He holds his hips so close to mine, that being the way he keeps me up against the wall. My mind being blown, I cry out squeezing my legs around him, tugging him further into me. He suddenly stills inside of me at the perfect time. I close my eyes as we both reach our peck, he stills and I flex my muscles tightly around his sex, loving the feeling of him.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_So to make up for my mistake and lack of updating here is chapter 7 :D Enjoy and Review! I promise I'll update soon this time! And I just really wanna thank everyone who is reading the story! Your reviews make my day! :D_

* * *

"I should probably head home. It's late." I looked over at Austin who is currently laying next to me shirtless with only black basketball shorts on. We've had sex at least three more times since the shower. I know. I shifted up, and prompt myself up on my feet and winced. I looked up flushed and frowned as he smirked.

"I told you that you wouldn't be able to walk after I was finished with you." I pouted and sat on the edge of his bed. I would have originally pouted and stormed out, but there's one problem. My legs are paralyzed! I looked up as Austin got up off the bed and walked over to me, swiftly tucking his arm underneath my knees and picking me up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking up at him shyly.

"Laying you back down. You can come to work with me tomorrow. I mean after all, we do work in the same building and you do work for me." He gently placed me back where I was, but before he did he tossed the blanket over and laid me on the sheets, then pulled the blanket back over me.

"Sleep." He commanded, shutting off the side lamp and walking away. I looked over expecting him to lay next to me, but he kept walking to the door.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to sleep?"

He stopped and turned to me. "No. It's late, go to bed." He turned back around again, heading out the door.

"Why are you so demanding?" he stopped again, and sighed frustratingly turning back around walking to me. "I'm sorry" he sighed and continued. "Can you just please go to sleep? It's late and you have to wake up early."

I paused, staring up at him. "Yeah well so do you. Actually now that you've pointed it out, you have to wake up earlier than I do because you have to be at work before any of your employees."

He looked at me shocked. "Point well made Miss. Dawson. You just don't let anything go do you?" he questioned and sighed walking away from me once more. I bit my lip wondering why he won't come sleep, but I mentally squealed as he turned around after only shutting the door. He walked to the bed and pulled the blanket over, then dug himself into his matress. He pulled the cover up over his once more, he then turns to me and closes his eyes leaning against his pillow.

"Sleep. Now."

I smirked, I got him to sleep with me. I got Mister demanding to listen to someone other than him. Although, I am still taken by his constant demanding.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

_Hello! Here is the new chapter and as always Enjoy and review! :D_

* * *

Sitting at my desk I carefully go through the files Austin asked me to organize from pages 1 to 100. Austin is currently on his blackberry, he has been making calls on it all morning. I look up from the papers and sigh waving my hand in front of my face as if that was actually going to cool me off. I then drop the papers on my desk and reach for my shoulders to pull off my cream colored cardigan. I had showered at Austin's this morning, but when I woke up he wasn't in bed, he was already making calls on his blackberry in the kitchen. And he mustn't have been in bed long at all because the bed wasn't even remotely warm when I woke. I guess he just got into the bed last night to get me to sleep. After I showered he ran me quickly to my house to grab some work clothes. When we arrived at work, we received multiple wired glances and I'm assuming that because I showed up to work with the boss.

I opened my cardigan and softly laid it on the back of my chair. I then look back to the papers on my desk and grab them gasping as I notice dark red marks around my wrist. I drop the papers again taking my left hand and running my fingers over my right wrist and over the red marks, winching in pain as I do.

"What's wrong?" I glanced up behind me to see Austin hovering over my shoulders. I quickly put my hands down on my lap and in between my thighs. I then turn around and flash him a shy smile. "Nothing."

"How are the papers coming along?" I can tell by the tone in his voice he knows that something is wrong, but if show him the marks he left on me he might not want to touch me again. And it surprises me that I don't want that.

"Um, good. I just have a few more to go." I say as I pick up the papers and move then in the air, as a way of gesturing to the papers.

"Shit." He hisses grabbing my wrist and making me winch. As he hears me whine his grip quickly softens around my wrist. "I did this didn't I?"

I place my hand upon his and slowly unhook his fingers from out my wrist. "Austin—Mr. Moon its nothing." I mumble reaching for the papers once more.

"Stop." His voice is soft, almost un-hearable. He slowly grabs the papers out of my hand and puts them back on the desk. He runs his long fingers through his soft, gorgeous hair and passes back and forth throughout the room.

I start off calling him Austin again, but I'm not exactly sure what he wants me to call him., so I don't use any name at all. "It's nothing. Please just, leave it go. I have work to do." I push the chair back and stand up leaning against the edge of my desk. I lift my arm and run my fingers over the red bruises. "You didn't do this intentionally did you…" I whisper not looking at him. I keep my eyes steady on my wrist as I run my fingers back and forth over the painful marks.

He turns around and takes a few steps towards me. "No."

I release my fingers from around my wrist and look up at him sending him a comforting smile. "Well then it's fine." I glance at my wrists again. "Actually…I kind of like it." I whisper as my face flushes with high hues of pink.

—

I glance at the black clock up on the wall above the door, it reads seven thirty, most of the day I was just organizing papers and fetching him coffee almost every hour. I can't help but glance down at my wrist. I remember how he was pinning my arms above my head, but I didn't think that it would actually leave a painful mark.

"I'm almost finished here." He mumbles doing something with the papers on his desk. I watch him intently, the way this man appears in public, you would never assume how he is in private. The way he talks is just so wrong its right. The way he just took to my body like it was food and he hadn't eaten in days. I glance from my wrist to him and tilt my head.

"What do you mean?" does he expect me to go back to his place? Why else would he tell me he's almost finished.

"I made reservation at my restaurant tonight. You are accompanying me."

I narrow my eyebrows. "Your restaurant?" He nods. Now this man owns his own restaurant, what else will there be?

"It's the least I could do. I mean I did bruise you." I suck in my bottom lip as he frowns. I shake my head and breath out walking to him. "I told you it was nothing. And besides…" I look down at my wrist. "I kind of like it." He looked up at me.

"How? How can you like looking at your wrist knowing that I bruised you?" his words kind of push me back, the way he said it made me feel like I'm a sick twisted person. Am I? I look away from him and back to my wrist. "It just shows me that you enjoyed last night." I flush for the 100th time that day, why does this man have such an effect on me? He smirks, but stays silent.

"You don't have to take me to dinner. You owe me nothing." He shut his tan folder and pushes his chair back standing up and grabbing his black dress jacket from behind his chair. As he stands wearing black dress shoes, black dress pants and a white long sleeved dress shirt that has collars on it. He then picks up my cardigan from the back of my chair and softly places his hand on my shoulder leading me to the door.

"You're coming. And it's not a question." My eyes widen, he's serious, and so damn demanding.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NADA. **

_Hi! guys! In honor of my 17th birthday I decided to post a new chapter I hope you guys all enjoy it! Please review! ahhhh I can't believe I'm 17 i'm have such an amazing day! Anyways ENJOY! :D_

* * *

_ T_he car ride to the restaurant was pretty pleasant. Half of the ride there was silent, but short conversations began in between. Austin and I sat in the back while his driver, Laurenson drove us to our destination.

I shyly smiled at Austin as he held open the door for me, and then walked in after me grabbing my hand and gently pulling me with him. I laughed quietly to myself at all the girls gawking at him, for some reason I wonder if that's what I do and I don't notice it? I by pass that thought as he lifts my hand and guides me into a booth, then sliding into the one across from me, just leaving a table between us.

"You own this restaurant?" I question as we both spot a tall brunette making her way to our table with what seems to be menus in her hand. He just nods.

"Good evening Mr. Moon, it's good to see you again." I roll my eyes as she smiles flirtatiously at him. She hands us each a menu. "Would you to like a minute or two?" she questions glancing from Austin and then to myself.

He looks over at me and then back at her and nods. I watch as she walks away and reach for my menu opening up to the first page. "She has a thing for you." I blurt out scanning over the lists of food on the very classy menu, along with a very classy place. Only Austin can manage to make a menu look classy.

He snorts and glances towards her, then to me holding his menu in his hand. "She's not my type."

"What is your type Mr. Moon?" I ask him raising my eyebrows. He just smirks and lifts his menu. "See anything you like?"

"Well…I do see one thing…" I flush glancing nonchalantly down at my menu. I feel him stiffen and look up as he puts down his menu. I bit my lip at the intent smirk on his face. He just casually looks back down at his menu.

—

"Did you enjoy your meal?" he questions me as I sip on my white wine. I nod and pull the glass away from my lips.

"Very much so." I smile and wipe my hands off with the white napkin on the table and watch as the waitress takes our dishes and heads off.

"Would you like desert?"

I look up at him and shrug my shoulders. "Do you?"

A stiff smirk comes over his face and he blinks. Opening his eyes they are now dilated and so seductive. "I do want desert Miss. Dawson, I desperately do."

After he paid the bill, we walked out to the black car waiting for us that had dropped us off earlier. I glanced through the windows and saw Laurenson waiting in the driver's seat. Before Austin opens the door for me I stop him. "Did he wait out here to whole time?" I ask referring to Laurenson in the driver's seat.

He nods. "That's his job." he opens the door and carefully guides me in, sliding in next to me. He exchanges a quick conversation with Laurenson and we hit the road. I glance over out my window and then look over at Austin who is already burning his gaze right through me. I flush.

"Thank you again—for the meal. You really didn't have to."

He hushes me and places his hand on my knees. I suck in my bottom lip as his fingers start to prance up my right thigh. I watch as his eyes move with his fingers, his fingers that move up further and further, soon enough his hand is touching my eager sex.

"So eager." He smirks and pulls his hand away, innocently putting it on his lap.

"Hey." I whine and squirm like a fish, but still as he leans over to my ear.

"If I were to start something now, I would have to fuck you right here. With Laurenson up front and everything. Would you be comfortable with that? Because if so I will so easily comply."

I gasp quietly and shake my head, tearing my eyes into his burning soy eyes. Oh those eyes. "I can wait." I whisper crossing my legs. Can I wait?

"Good girl." He smirks and leans away then eases back into his seat as if nothing happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_Enjoy and Review :) _

* * *

As soon as the car comes to a halt Austin thanks Laurenson and tells him to let us out in front of his house and then Park in the garage. He has a garage now?

"Come." Austin whispers and takes my hands leading me out of the car and up to a door step. We step into the building and I see a woman at a desk? Oh, an apartment?

"Good evening Mr. Moon." The petit blonde smiles from behind her desk. "Hello Mrs. Cline." He smiles and nods leading me to the nearest elevator. He presses a button and we wait patiently, hand in hand. As soon as the door hums open he drags me inside, and turns facing the door, pressing what seems to be a code into a key pad. As soon as the door shuts, he unexpectedly grabs me by the wrists and pins my arms above my head, attacking his lips to mine. I moan out as he tugs at my bottom lip, hovering his tongue over my lips wishing for an entrance.

I gladly comply to his wish and grab his grey and blue tie pulling him into me, grinding my pelvis into him. Hitting his hips against mine as I do so.

He groans and harshly pulls away as the elevator door opens, we are at his apartment. It opens right up to his room. Shocked, I look at him.

"It's not what you think. Not just anyone can get in so easily. You have to have the code to make it up to my apartment. You have to have a code to even make it to this part of the building." He pauses, his eyes burning. "Enough chitchat." With one swift move he grabs my waist and throws me over his shoulder as I let out a loud squeal.

By the time we make it to his room, he has already removed my skirt. He slightly shifts me off of his shoulders, and slowly, but very sexily drags me down against his chest, setting my feet onto the floor. He runs his hands up my back and under my shirt, with one little tug, my bra is unhooked. I bit my lip pull at the hem of his shirt, then quickly remove it throwing it behind me. I place my finger tips on his slightly harry chest and drgs my fingers down his sculpted abs. My fingers soon meet his glory path, and I smile innocently up at him as I slowly dig my fingers into his happy trail.

"Enough!" he growls and throws me gently onto the bed making me squeal as I sink into his sheets. I look up at him as he removes my panites, and spreads my legs apart at the knee. I bite my lip and lift my foot, pressing it against his chest and shifting him over onto his back. He looks at me elatedly.

I smile sweetly at his reaction and sit on his thighs, digging my fingers into his belt, quickly removing it and dropping it onto the floor. I unzip his jeans and slowly begin tugging them down his legs. When I come back up my eyes spot his oh so happy guy. I bit my lip and grasp him in my hand hearing a loud gasp from him.

"Fuck Ally." He hisses at me, alarmed in pleasure.

I smirk and start moving and twisting my hand around his member, I slowly gaze over the tip of him with my thumb and lean down more, lapping over his tip with my tongue. I hear him groan as I pull my lips over my teeth, easing my mouth back and forth on his now hard sex. As I continue to move back and forth, he fist his hands into my hair and curses.

"A-Ally. Stop." He whispers. I can feel him start to shake slowly, but I keep going. Lapping my tongue over his tip, I slowly start sucking him into my mouth. 'Ally. Stop damn it. I don't want to cum" He digs his fingers in my hair as I keep going and he harshly pulls my head back taking himself out of my mouth.

"I said enough." He hisses throwing me over onto my back once again, and plunging into me like he never has before. I gasp closing my eyes and arch my back, pushing my chest into the air.

"Austin." I whimper as he coaxes himself in and out of me. He's steady and hard, picking up the pace with each thrust. I cry out tangling my fingers in his hair and tighten around him. I suck in my bottom lip and arch my hips closing my eyes as he thrust into me and places his hands on my hips.

"Open." Not understanding what he means, he goes on. "Open your eyes. I want to see you come." I flush with embarrassment, and slowly open my eyes, feeling myself begin to build up to the anticipated orgasm that has been waiting patiently since we got into the car. And soon enough, I corrupt around him, soon later, he does as well. Falling completely onto my chest. We both to slowly regain our breathe as my eyes start to close in all tiredness.

"Sleep. You have work tomorrow." He breathes out and stands up reaching for his boxers, and slipping them on. I want to ask him to stay, but just being fucked makes it really hard to stay awake. So I just manage a nod and turn over, burying myself in his side of the bed. I breath into his pillow and smell his scent. Sooner rather than later, I begin to fall into a soundless, peaceful slumber.


End file.
